


Love Is Blind

by The_Muses_of_Mars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muses_of_Mars/pseuds/The_Muses_of_Mars
Summary: Ignis is getting used to being blind, and Noctis is determined to help, whether Ignis likes it or not.





	Love Is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> IgNoct Week Day 5, Timed Quest: Darkness

Ignis thrashed about in a panic. Everything was black and he couldn’t see, and he felt as though he were smothering. Was he underwater? Underground?

“Ignis!” a familiar voice called to him in the darkness.

“Noct!” Ignis sobbed, relieved to find he wasn’t alone, yet still terrified because of the terrible, all-consuming shadow that had enveloped him.

“I’m here, Ignis,” said Noct patiently. “Hold still for a second and I’ll get these covers off you.”

“Covers?” Ignis repeated. “I—I’m in bed?” He stopped struggling against his confines when he felt Noct’s gentle touch, but his heart was still beating wildly and his skin was slick with sweat. It was all he could do to lie still as the boy carefully untangled his limbs from the sheets, every nerve tingling with fear. He wanted to scream, but bit his lower lip and choked it down to a whimper.

“It’s okay,” Noct soothed. “Almost done.”

As soon as his arms were free, Ignis clawed for his face. He was no longer being smothered, but something was covering his eyes, keeping him in the dark. “I—I can’t see,” he said, beginning to scratch at his eyes. “Where are my glasses? Noct, will you turn on the light, please?” he begged.

“Iggy, Iggy, shh…” Noct took hold of his wrists, gripping them tightly and pulling his hands away from his face. “It’s okay, Ignis. I’ve got you, baby. It’s okay.”

“Noct?” Ignis pleaded weakly. “Why can’t I see? I—I need my glasses…”

“Oh, Iggy…”

Noct sounded worried. But he heard a shuffle, the click of the lamp switch, and a moment later the boy was covering his eyes with a just barely-familiar pair of glasses. “Are these my spectacles?” Ignis asked uncertainly.

“They’re…” Noctis sighed, “they’re your _sunglasses,_ Iggy.”

Ignis’s face fell as reality began to sink in. The lamp was on…but all was dark. Noct had given him a pair of sunglasses…the glasses he’d been using since…since…

Noct cradled him in his arms, stroking his hair and face and rubbing his back soothingly. “I’m right here. It’s okay to cry. Nobody’s going to hear you. Just let it out.”

So it had been a dream. Ignis had been reliving a nightmare. But the nightmare was true. The Empire had taken his sight. His vision was gone forever.

He curled up in Noct’s embrace, his arms around the boy’s waist as he buried his face against his stomach and cried. Just when he’d thought he was getting used to things being this way, he’d relived the whole ordeal again. And when he’d woken up, still dazed from the dream, he’d forgotten it was real. He was ashamed of his behavior, and ashamed he let his condition get the best of him.

Noct bent over and kissed his ash blond hair as he tenderly combed his fingers through the soft strands. As hard on himself as Ignis was, Noct was gentle and compassionate. They were in their hotel room, not a battlefield. He was safe, he had Noct’s love, and that was all that mattered.

Eventually his cries subsided and Ignis stilled. But Noct kept soothing him with his touch and an occasional tender whisper of, “It’s all right.” When he had composed himself, Ignis pulled out of the younger man’s embrace and sat up, removing the sunglasses from his face.

“Forgive my outburst,” he said with shame. “I had a dream. I was…confused.”

“It’s not the first time you’ve had that dream,” Noct said, though this was the first time Ignis recalled waking his lover over it. “It’s getting worse, isn’t it?”

Ignis struggled to find words with which to reply. “It has been difficult,” he admitted at last. “I don’t wish to burden you with this…”

“It’s not a burden,” Noct said, cutting him off. He grabbed hold of Ignis’s shoulders. “You are not a burden. I love you, Iggy. I hate that this happened, but it did. You’ve taken care of me till now; now it’s my turn to take care of you. So let me.”

Ignis swallowed visibly. He was a proud man, and no matter how he pretended otherwise, his disability had taken a toll.

Noct kissed him. “Things will get better in time, Ignis.”

“Noct, let us not fool ourselves. I will most likely never regain my sight.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Noct squeezed his lover’s bare shoulders. “I mean, you’ll get used to it, and things will become easier for you: finding your way around, with and without your cane; learning how to use your other sense to compensate… I’ve heard there are even special books for the blind. You’re a genius, Ignis; you, of all people, should be able to learn to read without your eyes. You just have to be patient with yourself.”

“And you?” Ignis asked, his jaw tightly clenched. “For how long can I expect _you_ to be patient?”

“Ignis…”

“You are the king, Noct. Once the Empire is defeated and you reclaim your throne, there will be pressure for you to place a queen at your side.”

“Well,” Noct said, “I thought we might change your title to the King’s Consort, but if you want to be called my ‘queen’…”

Ignis could hear the smile in Noct’s voice, but didn’t return it. “I’m being serious, Noct. I shouldn’t kid myself about being able to maintain a relationship with you any more than I should kid myself about the severity of my condition. I won’t. I shouldn’t even be here right now, in fact.” He twisted out of Noctis’s arms and flung back the bed covers, beginning to stand.

“Ignis, wait,” Noct sighed, going after him. But he was too late. Ignis was trying to fumble around blindly for his shoes and clothes, and only managed to bang his shin painfully into one of the chairs at the table.

“Damn it!” Ignis hissed, leaning on the table and clutching his already bruising leg. “I can’t even get out of bed properly!”

“Yet,” Noctis corrected, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist. “Scold me for not eating my vegetables. Blame me for your blindness. But don’t you dare ever accuse me of abandoning you, Ignis,” he said severely, holding Ignis so tightly neither of them could breathe easily. “I’m never going to let you go. And I’m never going to let you give up.”

Ignis slowly relaxed in his arms. “I don’t deserve you, Noct,” he whispered. “I’m of no use to you at all. I don’t know why you want to help me so much.”

“Because I love you, Ignis. Don’t you know that?” Noctis nuzzled his shoulder, then kissed it. “And it’s the least I can do, after everything you’ve done for me. You’re the one person I have always been able to count on, to lean on and trust. How could you even think that I wouldn’t help you through this?”

“I don’t want you to be with me, if it’s out of guilt or pity,” Ignis said, his voice tight. “If a day should come when another sways your heart…”

“Don’t you have any faith in me at all?” Noct released Ignis, only to turn him around to face him, even though he couldn’t return the prince’s gaze. “Ignis Scientia, I love you. And I intend to marry you. And I never want to hear you question my loyalty again, got it?”

Ignis sighed. He had no idea what the future held. Neither did Noctis. But if his king wanted him now, there was nowhere else he’d rather be. So, he said, “Yes, Majesty.”

“Good.” Noct leaned up and kissed him fervently. “Now come back to bed with me and let me show you I meant every word I said.”


End file.
